There are now many different email systems in use. Many of these systems allow a user to specify rules about how incoming messages are handled or displayed. For example, emails received from a particular sender may be color-coded or directed to a particular folder. Many email systems also include junk mail filtering mechanisms such that emails received from particular senders do not appear in a user's inbox but are directed to a specific junk email folder on receipt and the messages may be automatically deleted after a defined amount of time.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known electronic message systems.